


Best I Ever Had

by Queenxo



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dominic Harrison | Yungblud, Dominant Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly, Feminine Dominic Harrison | Yungblud, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Songfic, Top Colson Baker | machine Gun Kelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: A fic based on Dom's cover of 'Best I ever Had' & "Do I Wanna Know"
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Kudos: 26





	Best I Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think, if you spot any mistakes please let me know :)

"Baby you're my everything, you are all I ever wanted." he starts out softly, his technicolour eyes focused solely on Colson, the older man's breath hitches in his throat as the rawness of Dominic's voice creates an unexpectedly intimate moment between them. 

"You have been up on everything" Dom sings out his voice thick with emotion as he glances sadly in Colson's direction. The look has him fighting back tears as painful memories surfacing. He remembers his head pillowed in Dom's lap as his friend gently combed his hair away from his cold sweat dampened forehead as violent shivers racked through his body, Dom remained a steady constant at his side, comforting him through the worst withdrawal he'd ever endured. His chest constricts guilt and shame, wrapping their inky tendrils around him as he curses himself for subjecting Dom to the pitiful world of drug addiction. 

"I want this forever; swear we can spend whatever on it, cause you hold me down." The pure emotion shining in his eyes as they flick up towards Colson catches the man by surprise, his lips parting with a soft gasp as he struggles to pull his eyes from Dom. 

His talented fingers glide effortlessly over the keys, the muscles in his forearms flexing with every soft press of his fingers, the sight causing a warm pool of arousal to swirl in his stomach. He pictures the younger man's soft fingertips trailing across his tattooed skin, a longing sigh, escaping him as he dreams of laying his friend out beneath him. 

"She makes me beg for it until she gives it up." His plush lips brush sensually across the mic, his lower lip catching slightly on the head of the mic. His low, raspy voice rings out with a sultry twist that has Colson capturing his bottom lip between his teeth, gently biting at the soft skin. Dom's eyes meet his, his pupils dilating as they drop to his lips, his swollen, bitten red bottom lip shining with saliva in the well-lit room, he bounces nervously on the balls of his feet beneath Dom's intense gaze. 

"Baby you're the best, baby you're the best, you're the best I ever had" Doms heavy-lidded gaze pins Colson to the spot, he slips his hands into the pockets in his hoodie hoping to disguise the subtle anxious tremor running through his hands. A heat flares hot behind Dom's eyes sending a shiver racing down his spine. 

"There's this tune that makes me think of you somehow, and I play it on repeat." Dom's lips pull up into the hint of a sweet smile, his eyes glazed over like he's reliving a fond memory. 

He pulls away from the mic as he sings, tilting his head back, Colson's hungry eyes fall to the pale expanse of his throat as its exposed. He craves to mark the sensitive skin, to sink his teeth in while Dom writhes beneath him. 

The effortless raspy drawl of his vocals surrounds Colson, his voice causing goosebumps to rise along the back of his forearms. The other musician stands in complete awe of his friend's vocal talent. Dom's heavy-lidded eyes flick up meeting Colson's beneath his lashes, holding him captive with a sultry look. 

~~~~~~  
Colson slips into the dressing room behind Dom, the younger man already busy searching through the dresser for clothes, preparing to head home for the evening. 

Colson crowds up behind Dom where he stands in front of the dressing table, the warm line of heat from his larger frame, causing the younger man to exhale shakily. "Do you want this?" Colson whispers hotly against the bare skin of Dom's neck, his lips brushing gently across his pulse point. Their eyes meet in the mirror, Colson's bright blue eyes darken, his hands coming to rest gingerly against the soft curve of Dominic's waist. He stills, waiting patiently for the younger man's consent, pressed flush against his back.

Colson's gentle treatment causing warmth to curl in his chest, "please" he utters softly into the charged air lingering between them, a soft flush warming his cheeks as he fights to keep his gaze locked with Colsons.

He slips his hands beneath the soft material of Dom's t-shirt, the rough pads of his fingertips running along the sensitive flesh of his toned stomach. The muscles contracting beneath the gentle graze of his fingertips, the quiet pants of Doms breathing the only sound to break up the silence. 

He bites back a whimper as Colson's warm fingers trace teasing circles into the sensitive flesh of his hips. "Don't hold back, I want to hear you" he whispers seductively, Dom's pulse fluttering beneath his lips. 

With steady hands he turns his friend to face him, slowly slipping his t-shirt over his head, he ducks down dropping a gentle kiss against the hard ridge of his prominent collar bone, Dom gasps not expecting the sweet press of lips. He'd never expected Colson to be so soft with him.

He knew this was a bad idea, that this could irreparably damage their friendship, but he'd dreamt of having Colson's strong hands on him for years, maybe the man would break his heart, but he'd never regret this moment. 

Seeing the brief flash of hesitation in Dom's eyes, Colson pauses his large hand tenderly cupping Dom's cheek, his thumb slowly trailing along his defined cheekbone. "I can stop, we don't have to do this" Colson assures him, his warm breath ghosting across his plump lips, his talented fingers dancing across Dom's bare chest. 

"No, I want you, I want this" he breaths out meeting Colson's worried eyes. Dom struggles to swallow, the intense emotions swirling between them in the heated moment threatening to choke him. 

"What's bothering you, baby?" he asks sweetly, his voice dripping with affection for the younger man. Dom whimpers, the nickname causing his cock to stiffen beneath the confines of his pants. 

"Nothing - It's nothing." 

Colson grips his chin firmly between his thumb and forefinger, watching Doms face carefully. "I need you to be honest with me" Colson encourages, Dom releases a heavy, thoughtful sigh. He pulls his chin from Colson's grasp, looking down at the floor; he distracts himself with a fraying thread as he struggles to put his thoughts into words. 

"Why're we doing this?" he asks shyly, his gaze fixed firmly on the floor as he carefully avoids Colson's searching gaze. Colson's forehead pinches with confusion, as he takes in Dom's nervous stance. 

" I thought you wanted-" 

" I do, I just don't understand." Dom rushes out, frantic eyes meeting Colson's confusion laced pair. " I've never seen you with a man; you've never even shown any interest in me" Dom mumbles nervously, he briefly feels the gentle pressure of Colson's arm wrapping around his waist before he's pulled flush against the man's body, their chests brushing with every breath. 

"You're beautiful baby, I've been drawn to you since the first day we met. I've held back for years, but watching you today," he breaths in shakily "God, Dom" he groans, he tilts the man backwards slightly, leaning in to capture Dom's lips in a searing kiss. A broken moan falls from his lips, the sound consumed by Colson's mouth as his tongue gently explores the wet heat of Dom's pliant mouth. 

"Wow" Dom gasps breathlessly as they separate, his tongue instinctively darting out to wet his lips. "Fuck it" he mutters, he reaches up, his fingers tangling in Colson's messy, blonde locks as he leans in, his lips pressing against Colsons hungrily, his moans vibrating against the man's lips as they lose themselves in the sinful glide of their wet lips. 

A surprised squeak is pulled from Dom as Colson twirls him around without warning, his fingertips dig into the soft flesh of Dom's waist as he bends the smaller man over the dresser. He presses Dom's chest against the cold wooden table before twisting his long fingers into his hair, using the messy strands to pull his head back until his eyes land on the erotic reflection of their bodies pressed together. "Want you to see how beautiful you are as I take you apart" Colson presses a gentle kiss to the smooth skin of his shoulder blade, Dom shivers beneath his touch and the predatory gleam in his eyes as they trail over his exposed back. 

His dexterous fingers effortlessly work open the button on his jeans, his fingers slipping beneath the waistband before pausing. "Okay?" he asks softly, searching for assurance. 

"Y-Yeah" Dom moans desperately, his hips pushing back against Colson's sizeable bulge, the man's hard length throbbing beneath the firm globes of Dom's ass. 

"Cheeky," Colson jokes as he slides the jeans down, his boxers slipping down alongside them. "Fuck" Colson moans, his hands gripping at the newly exposed flesh. 

Colson drops to his knees, pressing gentle kisses to the pale flesh of Dom's ass, he jokingly pinches the delicate skin chuckling lowly as it pulls an undignified squeak from Dom's lips. "Wanker" Dom grumbles under his breath. 

"What was that, sweetheart?" Colson asks quirking an immaculately groomed eyebrow, as Dom opens his mouth to respond, Colson brings the flat of his palm down harshly against his ass cheek. Dom screams out in a mix of pain and pleasure at the unexpected contact, Colson runs a hand soothingly across the sore flesh, ducking down to press a kiss to the reddened skin. 

Colson pushes at Dom's knees, urging the man to spread his legs. His hands trail teasingly along the underside of Dom's thighs, his teeth gently nipping at the soft flesh. "Fuck, Kells" Dom groans as the older man spreads his cheeks, his hole fluttering as the cold air assaults it. 

"Beautiful" he praises, placing a wet kiss to the twitching muscle, above him Dom moans brokenly, his thighs quivering slightly beside his head. His tongue gently teases at the hole, tracing messy circles into the tense muscle. "Perfect, baby" He whispers reverently, Dom's hole clenching beneath the warm puffs of breath. 

"Fuck" he pants, his cheeks flushed, he screws his eyes shut his mouth dropping open in ecstasy. Colson rubs his thumb gently over his entrance, pressing the rough pad of his thumb harder against his hole, the digit stretching the muscle uncomfortably. Dom cries out, Colson's name spilling from his lips like a prayer as he spits against the puffy opening, coating his entrance in saliva. 

He trails a finger through the wetness, the digit slowly pressing against the tight ring of muscle. Dom moans out indecently above him, his knuckles white as he grips the table's edge. Colson slips one hand over his clenched fist, giving Dom's hand a gentle squeeze as they intimately intertwine their fingers. His finger slowly slips past the opening, the tight, velvety heat of Dom's hole enveloping his finger, he gently crooks his finger, the motion working him open. 

"You okay sweetheart?" Colson asks softly, his tongue lapping at his entrance as he gently brushes the tip of his finger against Dom's prostate. Dom's back arches, his chest flushed a dark red, a thin sheen of sweat covering his torso as he gasps and writhes above him. 

"Do-Don't stop" he cries, his voice cracking, Colson smirks smugly pressing a second finger past his rim, he spreads his fingers, licking into the stretched opening, moaning deeply as Dom tightens around his tongue. "M-More, please, more" he begs his hand clenching tightly around Colsons, his sweaty forehead pressed to the cool wood of the table. 

"Mmm, so pretty baby" he mumbles a third digit teasing at the stretched rim, Dom whimpers, pushing himself further back onto Colsons still fingers. He pulls his fingers out, letting them rest against his hole before plunging back in roughly, Dom screams out, Colson's digits pressing incessantly against his prostate. 

Dom whines brokenly as Colson pulls his fingers away, he shudders as the cool air catches on his saliva slickened hole. Colson stands hurridly stripping himself out of his clothing. He leans over Doms back his tattooed frame blanketing the smaller man. He carefully runs his cock along Dom's crack, the tip catching on his puffy ring. 

Colson leaves his heavy head resting against doms stretched rim, as he leans over gripping Dom's chin firmly, tilting his head up, their dark eyes meeting. Colson smiles proudly as he takes in Dom's wrecked appearance, his dark hair messily sticking to his damp forehead and a pretty pink flush dusting his cheeks. "Are you sure?" He asks once more his eyes silently searching Doms.

"Damnit Colson, fuck me already" Dom growls, he grinds himself back, feeling as his ring stretches around the thick head of Colson's cock. A pained whimper slips from his mouth as a deep sting burns his entrance. 

Colson peppers sweet kisses to his shoulder whispering sweet nothings between kisses. "Move - Please, move" he begs, Colson grips his hips as he slowly pushes up to the hilt "So full - fuck" 

Colson groans deeply, Dom's heat encasing his cock, he gently rocks, his bulbous head repeatedly brushing the tight bundle of nerves. Colson wraps a large hand around Dom's throat, tightening slightly, he can feel as Dom struggles to swallow beneath his hand. He pulls out, Dom's rim being held open on the tip of his member before slamming back into his prostate, Dom screams out his voice hoarse as it breaks. 

He tightens his grip on Dom's throat, slipping the salty pad of his thumb into his mouth, pressing down heavily against the silky pad of his tongue. Dom swirls his tongue around the intruding digit, suckling gently against the tip. He pounds into Dom's hole relentlessly, his friend a mess of moans and whimpers as he begs for more. 

Colson grips Dom's waist pushing him up onto the table before flipping him onto his back, his legs instinctively twisting around his back. "Mmm gorgeous" he murmurs, gently brushing Dom's fringe away from his sweat-slicked forehead. Colson presses their torsos together, slowly thrusting back into Dom's heat, he wraps a strong hand around his cock, using the dribbles of pre-come to wet the shaft, he teases the flushed head with his thumb, before steadily pumping his cock, in time with his thrusts. 

Colson's large hand grips his nape, the other pressing delicious bruises into the soft flesh of his hips, he leans in, pulling Dom roughly down on his length, he licks into his panting mouth. Their lips sliding sloppily against each other as their climaxes build. "I'm gonna come" Dom gasps out his body writhing beneath Colsons, his hole clenching tightly around his thick cock. 

"That's it, baby, come for me, sweetheart." Colson encourages tenderly, raking a soothing hand through Dom's hair, he pounds roughly into his prostate, Dom grips at his shoulders desperately, his blunt nails biting into the soft skin, blood rising to the surface, he hisses against the harsh sting, thrusting into Dom's wet heat at a punishing speed. He feels as Dom's hole clenches, his body turning rigid in his arms, Colson's name falls from his tongue as he screams out in ecstasy, his come spilling hot across his stomach. The sight of Dom's torso splattered in come has Colson spilling moments later. 

Colson collapses, exhaustion settling in his limbs, he presses a soft kiss to Dom's sweaty chest, his head resting against his torso as he sucks in a deep lungful of air. He stands his face set with determination as he slips his arms beneath Dom's thighs, the other wrapping around his back, pulling him up against his chest. "Wh-What you doing?" He slurs quietly as the table falls away beneath him, his head falling against Colson's chest, the fast pace of his heart surrounding him. 

Colson smiles down fondly at his friend tucked protectively against his chest, he slowly lowers Dom onto the plush cushions of the sofa. Dom's hand shoots out, his sleepy haze being replaced with panic "Don't leave me, please don't leave me" he begs, Colson's chest constricts with sadness, who could leave someone so precious. 

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart" Colson murmurs, pressing a kiss against the top of his head as he slips in beside Dom, their naked legs entangling. Dom's head rests heavily against Colson's chest, he hums constently as Colson lazily trails his fingers through Doms knotted hair. "I'll never leave you" he promises quietly. 

Dom twists in his grip, his eyes widening as they stare at each other, he leans up a dainty hand cupping Colson's cheek as he softly presses his plump lips against his, drawing him into a sensual, loving kiss. Their lips confessing words they weren't ready to speak aloud.


End file.
